No Escape For Death/Transcript
Jones: Three of Grimsdale’s most dangerous criminals are in the loose! **Jones: It is our duty to make sure that the citizens of Grimsdale, no matter what class they are, to be safe! **Jones: For this I divided each one of you into teams..... **Yoyo (next to Randall, who is holding a dog):S-should I really be doing this....... Isn’t there any better options than me...... **Jones: We’d rather have brought Bruno, as he has experience in the field. However, the whole team begged me not to bring him, as he is in middle of a date.... **Jones: Anyway, you and Randall will search for Polly! **Jones: Mia and Hamida, you both search for Trish...... **Hamida (next to Mia): You heard him Tabby... good girl...... **Jones: And finally! Hamilton and Diego, You will search for Brock! And please make sure Astrid is safe.... **Diego (holding Astrid): We are on it, chief! **Jones: Good! Now all of you will be given a piece of clothing coming from your target, and let the dogs- and cats, sniff it! At the Industrial District.... **Diego (giving Astrid Brock’s tank top): Ok Astrid, here is the clothing, now smell it, and bring us to Brock..... **Diego: It’s working! Lets follow her and see where Brock is hiding...... At the brothel..... **Diego: A brothel?! **Diego: Even when he is on the run, that doesn’t changed the fact that Brock is a fuckboy! **Diego: Anyway.... I suppose we have to enter it then..... Inside the brothel...... **Diego: I don’t see Broc- **Diego: There he is! **Diego (Pulling a gun): Brock! Come here! You are under arrest! **Diego: Hey! I said come out! **Diego: You’re right...... there is something fishy going on.... Lets go see what’s wrong.... Chapter 1 *Investigate brothel **Diego: AHHHH!!!!!!!! **Diego: No wonder why Brock didn’t come to us, or try to escape us! He’s dead! **Diego: His eyes.... ugh.... I think I will vomit..... **Diego: Lets just send the body to Hasur- **Penelope (with two girls next to her): Who is here! **Penelope: Officer Laurent! Thats just you- **Penelope: Wait! Is that- **Diego: Emma Ternon, right? You’ve been awake the whole time as I see, we’ll need to speak to you. *Ask Penelope whether anyone else is awake (1 star) **Penelope: Psst.... Laurent.... **Penelope (whispering): Your partner should not know that I’m a secret agent, so please pretend that I don’t know who Brock is..... **Penelope: He’s here now! **Diego: Finally.... I’ve been holding it for long.... **Diego: Anyway Emma.... why were you awake, while all the prostitutes are asleep.... **Penelope: Please... I’m a prostitute of high-class, I have more beaux than any of the others, and so have more work to do.... **Diego: Wierd..... I don’t see no clients here.... **Penelope: This is because I’m expensive... I don’t do my shifts here, they bring me to their home, spoil me, and then I sleep with them, and milk money from them... **Penelope: I entered the brothel, shortly after you did.... **Diego: Weird that you look like, you have been trapped in a small are- **Penelope: Have you ever got laid! You don’t expect to look like a bombshell, right after a rowdy experience! Now do you have another question other than explaining my presence? **Diego: Yes..... do you know who else could be awake other than you..... **Emma: I bet you Mr Liveman is in his office, counting the bucks he earned today..... **Diego: Mr Liveman... we’re going to go speak with him.... **Diego: Also, we may need to search the brothel’s waiting room as well, after all Brock may have left something here, or maybe the killer came from outside! *Inform Steve about the dead body (1 star) **Steve: What are you here late at night? The house is closed, unless if you want to pay extra...... then I’m willing to make an excep- **Diego: We are not here to have fun....... **Diego: We are here to ask what is an escaping convict doing on your brothel, how did you not notice his presence.... **Steve: That’s because I was aware of his presence, but I didn’t see why I should call the cops, considering as he claims, he and the girl he’s with, were arrested for drug possession.. **Diego: Who is the girl he’s with? **Steve: A convict with black hair, and blue eyes..... **Diego: So that Trish was in the crime scene! **Steve: Crime scene? Woah! Did they steal something from me! **Diego: No, the male convict got murdered that’s all..... **Steve: Phew...... *Investigate waiting room **Diego: Someone left their jacket there....... **Diego: This can’t belong to the prostitutes, we know the only modest thing they wear are dresses..... **Diego: You recognize that jacket belonging to a suspect from another case..... **Diego: Well then.. lets not waste time! Lets speak with her! *Ask Gilly what she is doing in the brothel (1 star) **Diego: Gilly, can we ask a question, what were you doing in the brothel?! We know you’ve been here, we found your jacket! **Gilly: Havin’ fun! Wut else ya thinkin’! Me a ho?! I may be fit, but I ain’t got the face to be a hooke’! **Diego: Wait..... you’re a client there...... **Gilly: Yas! Ya thinkin’ only men messin’ around? I suppose I’ll take this as a compliment! But ladies, like to get crunk too! **Diego: While being at the brothel, did you see any convicts.... **Gilly: I seen convicts ‘round here! But ain’t in the whorehouse.. I left half hour, before it closed.... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer works out; Killer attribute: Killer eats meatloaf) **Hasuro (crying): Why does this have to be happen! Right after having 3 girls dying at a row! THIS HAPPENS! **Diego: Yeah..... Mia told me for some reason you found Brock hot.... Hopefully, his “hotness”, didn’t distract you from your job....... **Hasuro: What? Of course not! He is hot! But not hot enough to make me useless! **Hasuro: And to prove this I found two clues! **Hasuro: You know how Brock is a strong guy? **Diego: You call being on steroids as strength? **Hasuro: Gear or not, he’d still be hard to take down.... **Hasuro: And so for the killer to kill him, even with a weapon, they need to be physically fit, so that means they work out! **Hasuro: The other clue, I found on the candlestick holder, the killer shoved into Brock’s eyes..... **Hasuro: When analyzing it, I found grease, which I send to Sploder, and he confirmed it came from meatloaf! **Diego: You mean the shit they serve in schools and prisons.... **Sploder: Yes.... and before you ask me how I know what I’m about to say, but it is also what the girls from the...... b-brothel eat...... **Diego: Seems like someone have been acting naught lately....... **Diego: So the killed eats meatloaf, interesting, considering they “loafed” the victim enough to kill him! Later...... **Diego: So we found Brock. However, he is dead! **Diego: I don’t if I should be happy he died, or mad that know we have to investigate his murder..... **Diego: So far not a single one of the suspects know Brock... **Diego: We know that Gilly works out, and seeing both Emma’s and Steve’s figure, they obviously do too, as they can’t achieve this by being lazy.... **Diego: We know that Trish was in the crime scene, but she is yet to be fou- **Mia (with Hamida): Do you want to speak to Trish! Thats good, because..... **Mia and Hamida (holding Trish): We found her! Chapter 2 **Diego: So we found Brock. However, he is dead! **Diego: I don’t if I should be happy he died, or mad that know we have to investigate his murder..... **Diego: So far not a single one of the suspects know Brock... **Diego: We know that Gilly works out, and seeing both Emma’s and Steve’s figure, they obviously do too, as they can’t achieve this by being lazy.... **Diego: We know that Trish was in the crime scene, but she is yet to be fou- **Mia (with Hamida): Do you want to speak to Trish! Thats good, because..... **Mia and Hamida (holding Trish): We found her! **Diego: Now now..... look who do we have with us..... **Trish (sweats excessively): ........... **Diego: We need to have a word with you, Trish! *Ask Trish if she saw the murder (1 star) **Diego: Trish, as we heard from Mr Liveman, you have been in the brothel with Brock, the place where he have been MURDERED!!! **Diego: And if you are asking me, its pretty suspicious, you running off, right after he was murdered...... **Trish: If you imply that I murdered him, NO! Brock, Polly, and I are friends, and we all escaped together! **Trish (scared): I did witness the murder, but I ran off the moment I saw them shoving that thing into Brock’s eyes! I-I didn’t even have time to see the murderer! **Diego: You! A girl who knocked out my sister, hanged her and cut opened her like a pig! Afraid of witnessing a murderer that is no one where as gruesome as the one you committed! **Trish: It’s different! Jennifer had it coming- Brock didn’t! **Diego: Oh you litt- **Diego: Fine..... I’ll calm down..... **Diego: And how would we know that you didn’t kill Brock! **Trish: Listen..... I work out and all! But you think I can kill Brock! Not even Polly would be capable! **Diego: That bitch! If it wasn’t for you stopping me! I swear I will kill her, for even comparing Jennifer to BROCK!! **Diego: At least we know she works out, as well as Polly if she was to be a suspect, and considering they both are inmates, we know they eat meatloaf too..... **Polly (on an iris message): Hello, officers! **Diego: Where did you come from! Anyway! You are under arrest! **Polly (on an iris message): Oh really! Try putting handcuffs on me I dare you! **Diego: I will.... Due to Diego being blinded by the mist, he thought Polly was at front of him, so he tried to arrest her, but instead, he passed through the message like it was smoke, and fell (the mist made him think Polly just moved very quickly to avoid him catching her)....... **Diego: How did you move so fast! **Polly: Secrets... **Polly: Anyway, I didn’t send that message to give myself up, I just want to have a civil conversation....... *Converse with Polly (1 star) **Diego: What exactly are you doing here Polly! And what do you want to tell us? **Polly: Nothing, I just like messing with people. I sent you the message to see your progress on Brock’s murder.... and to see your surprise in seeing me, and knowing that you are a mortal, Diego, I wanted to have a laugh by seeing you try to arrest me! **Diego: Ha ha ha! And what do you mean by mortal! **Polly: You can ask Hamilton, or that girlfriend of yours... **Diego: How do you know I have a girlfriend! **Polly: We have agents everywhere in my cult! **Diego: Cult? You mean the one, you, Gerard, and Gregory were in? Are you going to tell us the name at least? **Polly: Why would I need to, when 5 of your colleagues know about it..... **Diego: Ok.... by- **Polly: What? Are you not interested in knowing where I last spotted your killer.... **Diego: Wait? You’re going to help us solve the murder? **Polly (playing innocent): Of course? Brock and I are friends, and so I stick by his back.... **Polly: I didn’t witness the murder like Trish did, but I did see where the killer went after the murder...... **Polly: I saw them heading into the junkyard, you know it, right? **Diego: Yeah.... It’s been a crime scene in like... 3 murders..... **Diego: Anyway... I guess we have to thank you now... lets go Hamilton! *Investigate junkyard **Diego: That tube, has blood covered on it! **Diego: Could the blood be the victim’s? Lets send it to Sploder! *Send tube to Sploder (1 star) **Diego: So Sploder..... Are we going to talk about your presence in the brothel..... **Sploder: C-can we not talk about that! **Diego (winking): You know.... you should probably get a girlfriend, its better to have the pleasure of a girl all for yourself, rather than share it with other men...... **Sploder (blushing): Shut up! **Sploder: Anyway... The blood on the tube is indeed your victim’s! **Sploder: In addition to that, the tube you sent was a cream for reducing sweating, its used by people who sweat, and when I mean a lot, I mean people who have overly sensitive sweat glands..... **Sploder: So that means your killer sweats excessively, and you may want to add this to Emma’s profile.. **Diego (smug): And how do you know that..... **Sploder: Well.... hookers do lots of work, so they may develop problems with their swea- Never mind, just leave! **Diego: Good call, Hamilton! Trish obviously suffers from this too.... and seeing that Polly’s prison uniform is a little soggy, she probably too... Later....... **Diego: Hamilton, maybe we should take another look at the waiting room, there may be some evidence there.... **Investigate reception **Diego: A broken surveillance camera? It may have caught a footage of the killer.... se should fix it, and give it to Clay! **Diego: Wait? Why is Brock placed on the brothel’s blacklist? **Diego: Steve never mentioned having problems with the victim? We’ll have to confront him on this.... *Ask Steve why the victim is not the blacklist (1 star) **Steve (wiping off sweat): Ugh! Who put the air conditioning to 23 degrees celsius? I’m sweating like a sinner in church! **Diego: 23 degrees isn’t that hot..... **Steve: What exactly brought you here again.... **Diego: We discovered that you have blacklisted the victim from here! Care to explain why? **Steve: He raped one of my girls! A one of high-class nonetheless! **Diego: I didn’t know you cared about the gir- **Steve: I couldn’t care less if they get infected from illnesses! As long as they bring me MONEY! **Steve: That thief, Brock! He didn’t have enough money to sleep with one of my top-class hookers! **Steve: And so his thirsty hands decided to take advantage of her, and worse of all! I didn’t get a cent out of it! **Diego (sarcastic): How touching your concern is.... **Diego: I just hope that girl is feeling okay right now! If we discovered your greediness got the better out of you, we won’t hesitate to put you behind bars! *Fix surveillance camera (1 star) **Diego: Good! Lets send it to Clay, so he could get us a footage! *Send camera to Clay **Diego: Clay! Have you seen any interesting footage! **Clay: Yes I did! And well... It seems like “Emma” isn’t a Nepali immigrant as HAMILTON AND HAMIDA CLAIM! **Diego: Wait? Emma isn’t her real identity, and he (talking about Hamilton) and Hamida are saying she is a Nepali immigrant... really Hamilton! Nepali? **Diego: Ok... so what is her real identity Clay.... and why are we talking about it? **Clay: WATCH!! Beginning of footage..... **Brock (next to Trish): Emma, shouldn’t you be asleep with the other whores? **Penelope: And why would I sleep after hearing that there are two agents in the loose, with a lovesick psychopath! **Trish (with Brock): Hey! Who are you calling a psychopath! **Brock (with Trish): There is no need to be angry, and what agents are you talking about, Emma...... **Penelope: “Emma”! Bah! That’s my alias! My name is Penelope Everett! And I work for Joe Warren and Rozetta! **Penelope: By the name of law and order! You are under arrest! **Brock and Trish: You’ve got to fight us first!!! End of footage..... **Clay: The rest of the footage are fighting scene between them! In the end, Penelope lost the fight, and was locked up in a storage room, and then Brock broke the camera... **Diego: Hamilton, why neither you or Hamida told us about this? And you’re saying Mia knows it too? **Clay: They probably had no choice, “Emma” worked for the deputy mayor, and one of the worlds biggest CEO, Rozetta Pierre. The information was probably confidential, and could lead to arrest if leaked..... **Diego: I see...... **Diego: Anyway.... confidential or not, that doesn’t stop us from talking to “Emma” about it! *Talk to Penelope about the footage (1 star) **Diego: Before you think about arresting any of the three who know your real identity, it was revealed to me and another colleague, through watching a video footage of you.... **Diego: One where you are caught trying to capture the victim and Trish.... **Penelope: That stupid surveillance camera Brock broke! Ugh.... I should’ve burn the remaining in the fireplace! I never expected you to take notice of them! **Diego: If there is one thing I learnt from the job as an officer, never ignore broken stuff... **Penelope: I suppose now you expect me to tell you about my mission... well.... I give Hamilton permission to explain it to you and your tech expert after the investigation, but DON’T tell anyone else about it.... Later........ **Diego: Hamilton, whatever Penelope’s mission is, I expect you to tell me once we arrest the killer.... **Diego: My hopes is that the killer would be Steve Liveman. Although I hate Trish more, she already has a life sentence, while Steve is free.... **Diego: I doubt it is “Emma”, as she was probably locked in the storage room, while the murder took place, and only managed to get out, shortly after we entere- **Diego: I have a call, it’s from Randall... **Diego (on the phone): Hello Randall! What’s up! Any progress in catching Polly! **Randall (on the phone): Come quickly to alley near the brothel! Polly wounded Yoyo! Chapter 3 **Randall (on the phone): Come to the alley near the brothel! Yoyo hot shot! **Diego (on the phone): YOYO’S HURT! **Diego: Quick Hamilton! We need to help them! At the alley..... **Randall (holding Yoyo): You’re here! **Diego: Your shoulder it’s been shot! I-I’ll help you! Was she shot at the heart! Who did this! **Randall: She wasn’t shot at the heart, I can still hear it beating! About who did it: Polly! **Diego: That skank! I swear- **Diego: Hamilton! You go search the brothel again, while Randall and I send Yoyo to Greg! *Investigate den **Diego: I’m back! **Diego: Randall and I managed to send her to Greg on time, he says she’s going to be okay, as her wound is no way near as fatal as the one you got, she’d be back by tomorrow morning.. **Diego: You found Brock’s phone... so even when people want to free themselves desperately, they always have to think of their phones..... **Diego: Anyway lets unlo- **Hamida (with Mia; on an iris message): Hamilton! Diego! **Diego: AHHH!!! **Diego: W-where did you two come from! **Hamida (with Mia; on an iris message): Do you want to speak to Polly.... **Diego: Yes..... **Hamida (with Mia; on an iris message): Then come to the station immediately! I know how to make iris messages! **Diego: Iris what?..... **Diego: Whatever you say, we’re on our way..... *Confront Polly (1 star) **Polly: Well.... well.... I hope you liked my little surprise...... **Diego: You bitch! You hurt one of our friends! **Polly: Well.... my friend is dead, and you still haven’t caught the killer! How do I know that you didn’t just do it yourself! I had to pay you back! **Polly: Besides... it’s the girl’s fault, she and the boy should have not tried to catch me! It’s unfortunate she didn’t die, at least.... I killed the dog..... **Polly: Now, bye bye! Or... I should say... ADIOS!! *Unlock phone (1 star) **Diego: That phone may tell us more about Brock.... lets give it to Clay! *Send phone to Clay **Clay: While analyzing the phone, I found out two things about the victim... **Clay: 5 weeks ago, he broke up with someone, and then a week after, he hooked up with someone else.... **Diego: Good for the girl who broke up with him! And who the hell would hook up with a guy, knowing he is a murderer? **Clay: I can answer that: Trish Coletti! Ever since his girlfriend, Gilly Gadot ended their relationship, he started dating Trish! **Diego: Trish and Brock, what a match made in hell! **Diego: Also, I didn’t know Brock and Gilly were a thing, she literally told us she is a lesbian! **Diego: We should speak to both the girls! *Ask Gilly why she broke up with Brock (1 star) **Diego: Gilly, we forgot to tell you, the reason why we actually spoke to you in the first place for being in the brothel, is because there was a murder here! **Gilly: Murde’?! Ya sure it ain’t an accident, many if em’ happen in that house, the men are thirsty, so they tell the doves to whip em’ with dangerous objects, object that can drop em’ dead! **Diego: It is an actual murder, a convict, Brock Perry, who we are aware you’ve dated, have been stabbed on his eyes! **Gilly: Brock! He dead? Welp, here goes my love’ from me closet days! **Diego: So you aren’t bi-sexual, and he wasn’t an actual boyfriend, you’ve used to be a closet lesbian? **Gilly: Yas! I was been a closet lesbian! But I ain’t was ‘ware of it! **Gilly: When I was datin’ Brock, I’ve neve’ been honest with me-self! Thought I was straight! But inside I was not.... **Gilly: So I stay with Brock, even after he been arrested! **Gilly: It ain’t til I saw boys kissin’, when I found out that it was possible for someone to love someone in the same sex! And I learnt about terms like LGBT, and realized I loved pussy! So I dumped Brock! **Diego: Did he take the news will.... **Gilly: Nah! When I came to visit he! And told him! He beat me! And one of those copper guards had to restrain him! **Diego: I hope you didn’t pay him back for this by killing him..... *Ask Trish why she never told the team about her relationship with Brock (1 star) **Diego: Trish, we’d like to know more about your relationship with Brock, and why you never discussed it! **Trish: I simply saw no reason why I should tell you about my personal information.... **Diego: May I remind you we are cops.. **Trish: And I am a convict spending the rest of her life in bars, so why do I need to obey the law, if my whole freedom is gone! **Trish: About why I never said a word about it, I respect the dead, and Brock had told me not to make our relationship obvious to anyone, as in not tell anyone about it, as he’d be in trouble if someone discovered he’s going out with people like me! **Trish: Ironic, if you are asking me, since he’s basically just like me, a convict! **Diego: We know how brutal you act when it comes to relationship, I hope you hadn’t killed him for being ashamed of dating you... **Trish (angry): ASHAMED! HOW DARE YOU! BROCK LOVED ME!! Later..... **Diego: Hamilton, do you think we should take a look at the junkyard again... you don’t know.... maybe we may find something that’ll help us.... *Investigate car wreckage **Diego: You think we should rummage through that pile of rubbish.... Ok..... *Search pile of rubbish (1 star) **Diego: What did you find in here..... a paper bag, and inside there is...... **Diego: Ew..... meatloaf.... **Diego: You’re right that could belong to the killer... **Diego: There are some strands that obviously isn’t part of that... meal... we should collect some... *Collect fibers (1 star) **Diego: Now that we collected the strands! Lets give them to Sploder! *Give fibers to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears prison jumpsuit) **Diego: So Sploder..... what were those fibers from hair or clothes... if clothes, what type of clothes.... lingerie.... **Sploder: Can you stop mocking me already! **Diego: I was just joking around! Anyway what are those fibers... **Sploder: First of all... I had to clean the fibers, and they appeared to be orange... **Sploder: And analyzing them, I discovered they are made by the fabric used for prison jumpsuits! **Diego: Wait! So we wasted our time solving this murder! And the killer was either Trish or Polly, who both were sentenced to a lifetime sentence anyway! **Diego: Oh! Those bitches! Later.... **Hasuro: Hamilton! Diego! **Diego: What do you want Hasuro! **Hasuro: You know... you were right when you said I was distracted by Brock’s hotness that I couldn’t do proper analysis! **Hasuro: His body, didn’t just leave two attributes! They show three! **Hasuro: I kind of forgotten to look at his hand, which was bruised.... **Hasuro: And the only way it would be like this, is if he gave his killer a bruise! **Diego: Thank you Hasuro, now lets go make our arrest, if you can doing it twice to the same person as that.... *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: Trish! Confess! We have collected all the evidence! We know you killed Brock! **Trish: Ugh.... I already have a life sentence, and I was never likely to get a parole, so I’ll just confess..... **Trish (angry): I killed Brock! But he had it coming he betrayed me! **Trish: Brock never loved me! If he had, he would have allowed me to join his cult! **Diego: A cult? What cult! **Trish: The cult he and Polly were in, the one he killed Alexei for, and made up a motive that would embarrass him at front of prisoner, just to keep them a secret! The Anoterous! **Diego: The Anoterous? So that’s the name of Polly’s cult, where she led the creation of The Virgin Slayer! **Trish: Usually, they’d kill mortals who know about the cult. However, for some reason they told me, probably because they liked me, and them a day after telling me, they plotted an escape plan, and allowed me to go with them. **Trish: Before we escaped, I asked Brock if he would let me join the cult, if the plan worked. But he refused, I was infuriated, but I decided to control myself! **Trish: I bit my anger, until I discovered that Jennifer was a member of the cult! **Diego: Jennifer worked with them! **Trish (angry): I know can you believe it! JENNIFER WAS ALLOWED TO JOIN, BUT NOT ME! **Trish: With hearing this, I had enough! I told he him to go with me in the brothel so we can hide, and then I took that candlestick holder! And stabbed his eyes! Shortly after.... **Diego: Trish was sent to prison immediately, as she already has a life sentence... she just simply had her chances of any parole gone.... **Mia (next to Hamida): I read the reports of the case.... Talk about being salty...... **Diego: Yes... and now that we are done with the investigation, can the three of you, explain what you know about The Anoterous.... **Hamida (next to Mia): We don’t really know much.... we were going to go ask Brock, but he is de- **Jones (infuriated): HAMILTON! MIA! HAMIDA! IN MY OFFICE NOWWWW!!! Go Crazy or Go Home (5/6) **Mia: C-chief, what is wrong.... **Jones (angry): I read the reports of todays case, and then I hear that The Anoterous are being mentioned!! **Mia: B-but why call us into the office.... **Jones: Apparently the Nepali immigrant, Hamida and Hamilton spoke about was a private detective hired to catch an assassin sent to kill people in the Industrial District..... **Hamida: Oh yeah.... and what is Mia doing here, when she didn’t even speak of Penelope.. **Jones (shows Anoterous card): Probably because I found that on her desk... **Mia: ........... **Jones: So please, all of you... tell me why you failed to mention them... **Hamida: First of all, by hearing your tone, you probably already know about The Anoterous way before us, so why did you FAIL to tell us... **Hamida (sarcastic): Also about why we never mentioned it.... to be honest, I’ll admit, we don’t have any excuses, you are right to be mad at us... after all its not we could get in trouble for sharing confidential information trusted by a government agent, right?! **Jones: ................... **Hamida (smug): So anything else you’d like to complain about.... **Jones: Just shut up, Hamida! I don’t even know what made me suggest hiring you! **Hamida: Because I’m smart, and resourceful, now if you’d like to talk to me, I’ll be in my home, having my beauty sleep, Bye bye! **Jones: Anyway, we’re done with her....... Hamilton I will be go talk to Diego, so you and him can investigate the brothel and see whether The Anoterous manipulated Trish into killing Brock. Knowing them, they’d only allow an agent to date a mortal, if she was a target to kill. **Mia: Wait..... So you know about demigods, are you on- **Jones: No, I just can see through the mist, just like Hamida. Though, unlike her its a result of being introduced to a goddess in her true form, not birth, so my sight is not as good as hers.... **Jones: And Mia, I’d like you and Hamilton to go and convince Penelope into forming an alliance with us... *Investigate brothel **Diego (blushes): You t-think we s-should search that pile of..... lingerie! **Diego: Mia would kill me for this, you’re single, so can you... erm..... search it yourself.... *Search pile of lingerie **Diego: That card has “The Anoterous” written on it! **Diego: So that means that death was indeed punishment for disobeying their orders! **Diego: You’re right... we need to make sure of this.... **Diego: Mia told me before we left to search the brothel, that the Anoterous agent would come up to the person they wish to manipulate wearing a cloak, so lets ask Trish if she met that cloaked figure or not... *Ask Trish if she met a cloaked figure (1 star) **Trish: Haven’t you already discovered that I killed Brock, why do you want to talk to me again.... **Diego: Because we want to ask you a question: Before you murdered Brock, have you met a cloaked figure... **Trish: Just say exactly what it is, the Industrial District assassin! **Diego: Did they give you the idea of killing Broc- **Trish (laughing): Manipulated me into killing Brock! Of course not! They didn’t even mention Brock to me! **Diego: B-but.... Why did you kill Brock, if they failed to manipulate you! What did they tell you exactly! **Trish: Believe it or not, they just told me that Jennifer was a member of their cult, and then left! Now are you done with the questions.... Good! You can take the money I stole from the brothel if you want to, and Brock’s prison uniform... **Diego: I don’t get it, how- **Diego: Wait a minute! The assassin didn’t manipulate Trish’ mind because they didn’t need to! **Diego: Trish already had anger issues, they didn’t need to give her a little push to murder, they just simply had to tell her my sister was a member of their cult, and then she goes off and kills Brock for them! It was as simple as that! **Diego: As I see The Anoterous are indeed responsible for Brock’s murder.... *Talk to Penelope (1 star) **Mia: Where is Penelope.... **Mia: She is not here! **Mia: PENELOPE! PENELOPE! **Vanessa: Who’s Penelope?! **Mia (whispering): Oh no! I forgot no one in here knows her identity.... **Mia: How do I explain things to her...... *Ask the prostitute where “Emma” is (1 star) **Mia: Vanessa Kimmel is your name, you say..... **Vanessa: Yes, and who is that “Penelope”, you are looking for, I don’t know a single prostitute in that house called that! **Mia: S-she is a friend of ours, who is a friend of a prostitute here.... **Mia: The name of the prostitute is Emma Ternon... **Vanessa: Emma?! She just went outside, she must be meeting up with that friend of yours... **Mia: Where did she go, our friend is not replying to our messages.... I’m concerned... **Vanessa: If I knew, I would tell you, but sadly I have no idea..... **Mia: Great, Hamilton! Now we have to search the waiting room for clues on where she might have went.... *Investigate waiting room **Mia: That purse looks really expensive! **Mia: Considering she is “high-class hooker”, that must be Penelope’s! **Mia: Lets search it! There may be something that could lead us to her! *Search Penelope’s bag (1 star) **Mia: We found her phone! Lets unlock it, to make it easy for Clay to look through it! *Unlock Penelope’s phone (1 star) **Mia: Good! We unlocked the phone! Now time to give it to Clay! *Send phone to Clay **Mia: Clay, did you manage to find Penelope’s location.... **Clay: Yes... but I’m afraid that it would be harder than we thought to convince Penelope into teaming up with us, right now! **Mia: Why?! **Clay: She’s with one of her bosses, Rozetta Pierre, in the DreamLife dome.... **Mia: That is bad, but at the same time, that could be a good opportunity, maybe Rozetta would see us worthy of knowing the information, and force Penelope, who is taking rules too seriously, into sharing information with us.... **Mia: Lets go to the dome.... At the outside of the dome... **Security guard (pulls guns): What are you two doing here! **Mia: We are members of the police department! We’d like to have a word with Rozetta.... **Security guard: She’s in her office speaking with a private detective, I’m afraid you can’t spea- **Mia: We know she’s talking to Penelope Everett, better known as Emma Ternon! **Security guard: How did you kn- **Mia: It doesn’t matter, we need to speak with BOTH! **Security guard: Fine, follow me.... *Convince Rozetta into making Penelope team up with you (1 star) **Security: Boss, there are two police officers who wish to speak to you and Agent Everett! **Mia: It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pierre... **Rozetta and Penelope: HAMILTON! MIA! **Mia: Wait! How did you know our names, Rozetta?! **Rozetta: It’s a long story.... What are you doing he- **Mia: We know about The Anoterous! The assassins in every district! And the existence of Greek Gods and Goddesses.... **Rozetta: So you know about all those this, I hope it isn’t from a mouth of one of my agents.... **Penelope (sweating): ........ **Mia: Look! We know we’re not supposed to know about all this! But we discovered about the existence of The Anoterous thanks to The Industrial District agent leaving cards to the ones they manipulated, not through Penelope, whose identity we discovered due to her forged ID card.... **Penelope: It’s true! I never wanted to tell them about The Anoterous, but they and that mortal girl, Hamida, forced me into telling them what I know! So please don’t tell our mother that I can’t shut my mouth! **Mia: “Our mother”, are you sis- **Rozetta: Forget about what Penelope said! Now continue...... **Mia: We came here because we want you to form an ally with us, because we want to help catch those assassins, beginning with the Industrial Center one! **Rozetta: This is a hard decision for me to make.... You see I’m not the big boss behind the “End The Anoterous” operation.... I need permission from her, to allow you to be involved in this.... **Mia: Who is “her”! **Rozetta: I can’t tell you. However, I can make you work with Penelope to help you catch that district’s assassin... after that, you aren’t allowed to put your nose on anything relating to The Anoterous, unless you get permission from the big boss.... **Mia: And who would tell us if the permission is granted..... **Rozetta: She’ll come to you, and grant it to the entire team, even the ones who aren’t demigods, and can’t see through the mist... The next day, in the afternoon, at the chief’s office... **Jones: Mia, Hamilton. I forgot to ask you, did you manage to ally with Penelope... **Mia: Oh yes! We did! And we may also team up with Rozetta Pierre so we would be allowed to interfere in ending The Anoterous, if the “big boss” granted her permissio- **Penelope (on an iris message): Psstt... Hamilton.... Mia..... **Mia: Penelope! You found information on The Anoterous! **Penelope (on the iris message): It’s even better than that! I couldn’t send it to either Rozetta or Joe as they are having a meeting with the big boss, to convince her into letting you join in, so I’ll send it to you! **Penelope (on the iris message): I have found out the assassin’s identity! It’s A scaffolding falls and hits Penelope.... **Mia: PENELOPE! NOOOO!!!